


Everything better...

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Face it, Yuuri loves wearing Victors clothes and Victor loves seeing him in it. Plus he doesn't mind wearing Yuuri's clothes either, but when Yuri shows up at the rink with one of their shirts on the Russian team gets confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 49 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This isn't even a headcanon with all the clothes swapping going on in the official art.

Mila and Georgi are not saying they opened a pool, they absolutely opened a pool, about which one of the lovely couple would walk in that day wearing something to be known to belong to the other. It rarely happened they were wearing clothes the other was either never before seen in, although that one time Victor wore a jersey they all thought was new till somebody pointed out that it was from the university Yuuri had attended. And after questioning Victor blatantly admitted that it had been taken from one of Yuuri's boxes in storage.

Plus those days one of them would leave the rink for a moment and simply put on the first coat they could get their hands on, made it clear that perhaps they weren't seeing it as his or mine clothes. Mila can't even remember exactly when it had gotten noticed, only that it had been done so because Yuri had asked Victor if the shirt he's been wearing had been washed since the last time Yuuri had worn it. This was when they all started to look at their photo's and saw several shirts, pants and even accessories switch between the two.

So seeing them walk in wearing a shirt previously worn by Victor and a sweatpants clearly meant for Yuuri was nothing new, but when Yuri removed his coat and revealed a shirt Mila was absolutely certain had been worn by Yuuri only a few weeks earlier, made even Yakov look up. A quick check on their phones and everyone was certain about it, not that the clear absence of anything remotely tiger printed wasn't a dead giveaway that it wasn't one Yuri had gotten himself. But when questioned he refused to tel anyone how the shirt came to be.

The day before;

Victor looked at his phone, getting texts from Lilia were a rarity, so getting a text that only listed an address just made him step in his car and go there. He arrived only 20 minutes later and found the place to be a very modern dance studio. Too modern for Victor to be able to picture Lilia in it. Pushing open the door he can hear the music vibrating through the halls, definitely not classic. His entering doesn't go up unnoticed and at first he thinks it is perhaps a fan by the broad grin the young woman gives him.

"Ah thank the heavens mr. Nikiforov, Miss Baranovskaya said you's come. Please make them stop, he's scaring our clients." She pulls Victor to a studio down the hall and just pushes him in there.

He didn't know what he expected but he definitely had not expected seeing Yuri and his love in a heated battle. They break their dance if only for a minute, but it is adamant that Yuri is not happy. He's bracing his knees and sweating ferociously, Yuuri on the other hand doesn't look that far of. Yuuri is just standing there flexing his muscles. 

"Yo Katsudon. Best 11 out of twenty." But all Yuuri does is shake his head.  
"You've lost every single battle you's started so far. Just accept that you need more practice, before claiming you can beat me." At this point Yuuri looks up and sees Victor in the doorway. His smile radiates so brightly, Yuri simply starts swearing at Victor and Yuuri, before even looking over at him. 

"You called him didn't you, Pig? Why did you do that for." There is a soft whine in his voice. Yuuri simply shakes his head.  
"He din't call me," Victor states "Lilia sent me a text with this address and told me to go. So why don't you two hit the showers and I'll treat you both on a late lunch." 

Yuri jumps up after this and shouts something along the line that the last one out of the shower would have to eat what the other ordered for them. Knowing Yuri's mean streak at times, Victor is not surprised to see his love sprint to the shower after him. Both had been back in minutes with Yuuri beating Yuri by a hair. Neither let Victor declare it a tie. Athletes and there competitive needs.

They had gone to a nice Italian and Yuuri had ordered for them all. Sure Yuri complained with every bite, but it was something he really liked so they sounded a bit put on. Once they were done eating Victor had called Lilia to ask when he should drop Yuri home, only to be asked if he could stay the night over at Yuuri and Victor's place. They had no objections, Yuuri stayed over so often the guest room looked more like his room than his room over at Lilia's anyway. And as they would all be at the rink at the same time the next morning it was even convenient.

Most of the remainder of the evening had gone very amical, they even all ended up watching a movie and scarfing some pop-corns while being snuggled up on the coach. Well okay Yuuri and Victor had been snuggled up there, Yuri had been sitting on the floor with Makkachin on his lap telling them to stop being so gross. Al in all a perfect night.

This caused them to be so surprised by him the next morning. They heard him yelling and swearing through the entire place. Something had made him go of and it had made him go off hard. Both Victor and Yuuri quickly scramble some clothes from the floor to see what is wrong. They halt when a very angry, very topless Russian is seething through his teeth trying to wash his shirt under the faucet in the Kitchen, soap and bubbles going everywhere.

It only takes them a few minutes to find out that apparently, somewhere during eating some of the sauce had dripped on the shirt and as it was fatty it had stained it. Yuuri took the shirt and promised he would call his mother and see if she knew of a way to get it out. 

"Yeah, but that won't be done before we have to leave before practice and I damn to walk out of this place shirtless. It might be nearing spring I am not getting a cold." 

Both Victor and Yuuri completely understand the sentiment. And it is Yuuri who suggests that he then should borrow a shirt of theirs.

"Just pick something out. You are neither taller or broader than either of us so everything should fit just nicely." Yuri just stares at him for a moment, then at Victor for stating it to be a great idea. 

It doesn't take long for Yuuri to realize that there is no way Yuri is going to move on his own, so he stuffs the wet shirt in Victor's hands, tells him to call his mother and drags the younger one into the bedroom. There he opens the door to the closet and allows for Yuri to immediately understand why they wear each other's clothes. He had expected a simple walk in closet, the one that had a his and (well in this case another his) her side. Instead all the clothes were just put together with no telling who's were what's. 

"Look I don't mind borrowing a shirt of yours. But I don't want one Victor already once worn okay. That would just be weird." 

Yuuri has scrambled about sometimes picking a shirt before having his eyes glaze over and put it aside again. In the end Yuuri dragged a shirt from the clean laundry pile that had been only worn once by Yuuri. It was Blue, it had a logo on it and looked very expensive. Yuri swore he would ruin it if he didn't get his own back. But everything better than being half naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Look me up over at tumblr: the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com
> 
> All comments and kudo's are appreciated. :}


End file.
